


Be still

by elonicabyss



Series: Keith and Lotor [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they are very in love, this is actually really fucking fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 15:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13484862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elonicabyss/pseuds/elonicabyss
Summary: Lotor aches to see his lover, and is undoubtedly quenched when they finally come together.





	Be still

"Lotor!"

Keith pushed Lotor away from him roughly. The larger man was all smiles, smirking at Keith with his smug lips. 

"What, am I not allowed to hold my lover after a long, tiresome day?"

Keith scowled. "You didn't hug me, though, you grabbed my ass!"

Lotor tilted his head. "Isn't that what I said?"

Keith groaned and turned to leave, but was expectedly pulled back into lotors arms. 

Lotor hummed and squeezed the young blade, nuzzling his head. He joked around, but his aching desire to see his partner all day did nag at him. He let his lips drift next to Keith's ear. 

"I really did miss you."

Keith relaxed into his touch a bit, and let the smallest of smiles catch on his face. 

Lotor nosed his neck, trailing his lips across the delicate skin, making Keith shiver. 

"Maybe..." Keith swallowed the lump in his throat. "Maybe I missed you a little, too."

Lotor beamed and attacked Keith's neck with sloppy kisses, causing the shorter man to yelp, erupting them both in laughter. 

Keith spun in Lotors arms, now facing him. He let the rest of his giggles dissolve into the air around them, settling for a genuine, content grin. 

Lotor cupped Keith's face in his hands and stared.

"How did I get so lucky..." He whispered under his breath. 

Keith gave the awed man a peck on the lips, catching him off guard. 

"Come with me, so I can show you just how lucky you are."

\---

The pair traveled as quietly as possible to the princes chambers, eager to get their hands on each other in privacy. 

"I still don't understand why allura gave you such a nice room." Keith complained. 

Lotor laughed at that. "It is practically your living space as well. You spend enough time there."

Keith rolled his eyes, but kept moving, nonetheless. It was true, Keith slept, bathed, and lounged in the Princes chambers. He hadn't seen his own room in weeks. 

When they finally made it to Lotors bedroom, all of the fast paced eagerness was gone. Left in its place, was a warm, aching feeling. A need to be close to one another. To savor every inch of each others body, and take their time. 

And that's what they did. 

Keith reached for Lotors hand, and they walked to the massive bed together. 

With Lotors help, Keith had his back flat on the bed. The lilac man towered over him, his hair falling into Keith's face. Tickling him pleasantly. 

He kissed Keith, slow and deep, his tongue gently making its way into Keith's mouth. He caressed Keith's lips with his own, pressing the two deeper into the mattress. 

Keith groaned lowly, and placed his hand on lotors upper back, pulling him closer. They would be forever too far apart. 

Lotors breathing hitched as Keith began undressing him, eager to see him bare. He moaned and began helping him with it, and soon after helping accomplish the same task on Keith's clothing. 

Eventually, they were both skin to skin, limbs brushing the linen fabric of the sheets above them. It felt as though they were floating on a cloud, surrounded by cotton and silk. 

Lotor inhaled sharply at the sudden emerging sensation, and Keith threw his head back. 

They rocked together in unison, their rhythmic movements sealing them together. And when they both reached their limit, they called out each others names, desperate to be closer. 

Keith fell asleep on Lotors arm, still floating on their little cloud. They made the journey towards good dreams and peaceful slumber together, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt inspired. This is a lot deeper and sweeter than my other stuff. It's also pretty short so..  
> Anyway, please leave me a comment, it makes me really happy when I see them!


End file.
